The Price Paid For Stupidity and Ignorance
by yudi-kun
Summary: Who truly cares for Haruhi? Who truly owns her heart? That is the question. And why is Tamaki mopping?


I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (Although I wish I did.). I've only read the first three books. I like Mori he's a very mysterious character. He also seems to understand Haruhi's feelings better than everyone else in the Host club. I hope you all like this story.

The price paid for Stupidity and Ignorance

Tamaki sat as he watched Haruhi walked out of the Music room, talking with Mori. It was obvious to anyone that the shorter teen liked the taller teen's company. It was also known that when Tamaki was being too touchy that Haruhi often enough ran to Mori for protection from the 'king'. And Mori didn't seem to be bothered with having her for company.

Well, everyone in the Host Club was rather fond of Haruhi's presence in one form or another. Ohtori Kyoya seemed like the caring friend with too many connections. Haninozuka Mitsukuni or 'Hunny,' saw just about everyone as a brother or sister and to him Haruhi was his 'little' sister. The Hitachin twins: Hikaru and Kaoru, well it's hard to say with that two, one moment they treat Haruhi like a sister who they tease and pick on and the next they treat like her like she means something more. Even he: Suoh Tamaki had issues varying from glomping her to acting like a dad to her.

But Morinozuka Takashi or 'Mori' was an enigma unto himself. Since he rarely spoke. When he did, he spoke kind words to Hunny and Haruhi. He also was the only member of the Host club who on an often note could help her when everyone got too enthusiastic for her. He also was just plain out nice to her.

Tamaki slumped into his chair in defeat. He couldn't understand anything when it came to Fujioka Haruhi. He could whoo any of the other girls who attended Ouran High School, but the more he was around Haruhi, the more of a fool he was. And thus the further she got from him.

"Maybe you should lay off on the hugging and 'Dad' gag Tamaki." Kyoya said as he walked up to Tamaki. He had found his friend sitting there, staring into nothingness. He had some work to finish before he left so he was one of the few who were still around.

Tamaki looked up to his friend. "Kyoya…" he said as he then looked out the window. He watched the birds outside flying about. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked. He sounded so lost.

Kyoya looked out the window also. "You do have a tendency to smother Haruhi regularly. You also try being her 'Dad'. As noble and innocent your intensions are, I can see why she'd rather be in Mori's company." He said. He didn't want to be harsh on his ego damaged friend, but it had to be done and he was the only person who got through to Tamaki.

Tamaki turned and looked at his friend. "I can't help it. I…She's just so beautiful. I just want to show her how I feel every time I see her." He said. He looked down at his empty hands in loss. For all his efforts, he was still just as empty handed just like he had started.

"Mori doesn't do anything any different from when he's around Hunny to when he's around Haruhi. He's just himself. He never forces anyone to do anything. He also only helps her when she asks or when she really needs it." Kyoya said. He could see that Mori's presence around Haruhi bothered Tamaki. But strangely for Tamaki, he didn't try to break up the two like he would do normally with everyone else. He then noticed Hunny. He as usual was carrying Bun-Bun in his arms. He seemed a little lost. "What's wrong Hunny?" he asked.

Hunny looked at Kyoya and Tamaki. "I can't find Takashi." He said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Both boys moved to Hunny's sides. They didn't like it when he started crying. "He's spending time with Haruhi, Hunny." Kyoya said.

"Want us to go get him for you?" Tamaki asked.

Hunny wiped the tears away and looked at Kyoya and Tamaki. He shuck his head. "Takashi really likes Haru. I don't want to have Takashi to hate me because I want to hang out with him." Hunny said as she smiled.

Mori likes Haruhi? Tamaki thought.

Kyoya noticed the hurt look on Tamaki's face. "Are you sure Hunny? I'm mean, how can you be certain?" he asked.

Hunny just stared at Kyoya. "I've known Takashi for ever. I know how he acts when it comes to things he likes." He said as he then started for the door. He stopped and looked back at Tamaki. "I don't know if he'll act on his feelings though."

Tamaki blinked. Why wouldn't Mori act on his own feelings? "Why Hunny?" he asked.

Hunny looked sad. "Because he knows you like Haru. He respects you enough not to act on his feelings and hurt yours. Even if it hurts his." Hunny said as he left.

Tamaki waited for Mori the next day outside of the Kendo Club. He had to talk to the older boy. He was going to tell him to follow his feelings and tell Haruhi. He had thought long and hard about his decision. He had come to realize that he was an idiot. He care for Haruhi like a sister and that he just was way over protective of her. Mori was a great guy who could give her so much. Not just money, but safety, and a caring heart.

Mori was the last to leave. He looked around for Mitsukuni, but instead saw Tamaki. He was surprised to see the younger man. He just stood there. "Tamaki…" he said.

"We need to talk Mori." Tamaki said as he turned so his back to Mori. He didn't think he had the courage to talk to him face to face. "I know you like Haruhi." he said.

Mori's eyes widened a little. "Mitsukuni told you." He said.

"He also said that you weren't going to follow you feelings." Tamaki said. He had gotten through most of the hard part. There was no going back. He had to tell Mori to act on his own. "You should tell her." He said.

Mori's eyes widened now even more. Was Tamaki being serious? "But you…" he said.

Mori was swiftly cut off by Tamaki. "I love Haruhi like a sister. I've come to realize that. I'm just overly protective of her. She's so much more naïve than us in some things." He said. He got it out. Someone over than Antoinette knew his feelings towards Haruhi. He felt his heart both lighten and become heavy. "She needs someone like you. You like her. Tell her." He said.

Mori watched as Tamaki walked. He smiled.

Haruhi sighed as she walked passed the gates of Ouran High School. She had had a long day. She just wished had gotten to both Tamaki and Mori. Both weren't present for Host Club. That of course made things horrible for everyone else. Even when Takaoji Shiro (The Fifth grader in book 2.) showed up and helped out. Why am I bummed that Tamaki wasn't there? He wasn't there to harass me today. She thought as a car stopped ahead of her. Mori stepped out of the car. He looked so serious as usual. "Hi Mori." She said as she looked at the older man.

Mori walked up to Haruhi. In his left hand was a bouquet of red roses. He gave them to Haruhi. "I have something I want to tell you Haruhi." He said.

Haruhi took the bouquet into her shaky hands. She didn't know what was going on. She was also surprised that Mori said her name. This would be the second time that he's done that. "What's that Mori?" she asked.

"I like you." Mori said.

"Ehh?" Haruhi said.

"I like you Haruhi, more than as a friend." Mori said. He looked at his feet. He felt nervous. He then looked at Haruhi's face. "Will you go out with me Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting this. She didn't think anyone out of the Host Club other than the twins and Tamaki liked her like that. She didn't know that was how Mori felt. She then was curious to why he was asking her know. "Why are you asking me?" she asked.

"Tamaki told me to act on my feelings. That he only cared about you like a sister he was very over protective of." Mori explained.

Haruhi's eyes widened. Tamaki did this. She blushed at the fact that he cared enough to tell Mori to follow his feelings. And she did like Mori. He had always there to carry her in his strong and caring arms. She had liked him since they searched for Hunny in Kyoya's indoor paradise (yeah, some paradise.). She walked up and hugged Mori's abdomen. "I like you too Mo…Takashi. I will go with you." She said as she closed her eyes.

Tamaki watched his two friends who were now a couple. He felt of bit sad that this had happened. But if they were happy together, he'd back them up. The rest of the Host Club would too. He smiled. "I guess this is the price I have pay for my stupidity and ignorance." He said.

The End…For now.

Sorry if Mori and Tamaki ended up out of character. But when you only read three books it's hard to be accurate. Mori's even harder since he rarely shows any sort of real emotions.


End file.
